Love Hurt
by Daejae24
Summary: Setiap hari mereka, selalu merasa bersalah terhadap orang yang sangat mereka sayangi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka saling mencintai. Biarlah mereka menjadi egois untuk hal ini saja. its Daejae fanfiction/Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/B.A.P/YAOI/SAM/ RnR Juseyooo.
1. chapter 1

**Love Hurt**

Summary :

Setiap hari mereka, selalu merasa bersalah terhadap orang yang sangat mereka sayangi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka saling mencintai. Biarlah mereka menjadi egois untuk hal ini /Daehyun/Youngjae/BAP/B.A.P/YAOI/SAM/ RnR Juseyooo^^.

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Mrs. Jung

 **Chaptered**

 **M**

 **/Romance/Brother Complex/Smutt/Angst/Hurt-comfort** **/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM!**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 1**

Dikediaman keluarga Jung, tepatnya dimeja makan. Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik paruh baya sedang menasihati anak namjanya yang bernama Daehyun. Sedangkan diseberang kursi yang ditempati oleh Daehyun, ada seorang namja manis yang berusaha untuk menahan tawanya dengan cara membekap mulutnya sendiri. Daehyun berkata dengan ekspresi wajahnya dan jangan lupakan tatapan _deathglare_ nya kepada namja manis yang berada diseberangnya. _Jangan tertawa!_

"ingat! Kau jangan selalu menggoda gadis-gadis disekolahmu." Daehyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar celotehan eommanya."jika nilai mu tidak menurun eomma nggak akan menceramahimu seperti ini, lihat adikmu," Daehyun pun melihat adiknya -yah sinamja maniss itu yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Daehyun, Daehyun pun mendelikan matanya."Youngjae selalu mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna. Tidak pernah berada diperingkat bawah," sang eomma pun melihat Youngjae sembari tersenyum bangga, dan Youngjae pun membalasnya.

"jangan samakan aku dengan dia eomma." Kata Daehyun datar.

"kau ini! Lihat Youngjae yang pintar saja belum pernah berkencan, padahal uri Youngie hanya ada satu tahun dibawahmu."

"dia masih anak-anak."

"yak!"

"aku hyungmu!"

"hah, hyung macam apa."

"sudahlah, sampai disini saja." Kata sang eomma. Youngjae pun beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung pergi kekamarnya yang berada dilantai atas. Sedangkan Daehyun, pergi kearah kulkas lalu mengambil camilan dan pergi keruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi. Sang eomma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya yang satu ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ponsel yang disimpan diatas meja makan bergetar. Lalu wanita cantik ini mengangkatnya.

"nde, yeobeoseyo?"

'…'

"oh nde nde."

'…'

"ye, aku akan kesana sekarang juga." Lalu wanita cantik ini pun pergi kekamarnya yang berada dilantai bawah, mengambil koper yang berada diatas lemari, lalu memasukan beberapa pakaiannya kedalam koper tersebut.

"Dae, eomma ada panggilan kerja."

"nde? Chigeum?"

"nde, panggil Youngjae."

"YOUNGJAE!" teriaknya, memanggil adiknya itu. Daehyun pun bertanya setelah beberapa kali meneriaki nama adiknya itu."eomma akan pergi kemana?"

"ke Incheon."

"ohh," Daehyun hanya ber-oh ria. Ini bukan pertama kalinya eomma nya pergi dinas keluar Kota, jadi itu sudah biasa bagi Daehyun dan Youngjae ditinggal berdua."ish si Youngjae itu." Daehyun beranjak dari duduknya hendak memanggil adiknya itu, tapi dihentikan oleh eommanya.

"sudahlah Dae, mungkin Youngie sedang belajar. Nanti kabari saja yah." Katanya sembari tersenyum, Daehyun pun mengangkat bahu dan duduk kembali."ohh iyah eomma akan pergi selama dua hari. Jaga adikmu nde." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum."ingat jangan main ponsel terus!" senyuman diwajah cantiknya pun hilang diganti dengan wajah ngambeknya."kau ini selalu saja memainkan ponselmu. Kau tahu, Youngjae selalu terganggu akan hal itu."

"nde eomma," jawabnya dengan senyuman palsu. Siapa sih Jung Daehyun? Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan kesempatan ini.

"oeh eomma sudah telat. Beri tahu Youngjae arra."

"nde eomma, bye bye." Tak lupa Daehyun mengecup pipi eommanya itu.

Setelahnya Daehyun langsung pergi kekamarnya. Ditengah ruangan ada sebuah tirai panjang sebagai penyekat antara kamarnya, dan juga kamar Youngjae. Yah dirumahnya hanya ada dua kamar, jadi ia harus berbagi kamar dengan adiknya itu. Setengah tirai terbuka jadi ia bisa melihat adiknya itu sedang berada dimeja belajarnya. Kalau sudah focus Youngjae tidak akan memedulikan sekelilingnya. Kecuali suara cekikikan Daehyun, entahlah itu sangat menyebalkan menurut Youngjae.

Daehyun terus memerhatikan wajah serius adiknya itu. Entah ia sadar atau tidak. Tapi hatinya selalu berdebar setiap kali melihat adiknya itu. Perasaan apakah itu? Ini terjadi satu tahun yang lalu, saat Youngjae memasuki sekolah menengah atas untuk pertama kalinya, disekolah yang sama dengannya, dia hoobaenya(disekolah), sedangkan Daehyun adalah sunbaenya.

Lalu Daehyun pun mengambil ponselnya, dan mengambil banyak foto Youngjae. Ya semenjak itu juga Daehyun selalu mengambil gambar Youngjae secara diam-diam. Seperti kata eommanya, Daehyun selalu memainkan ponselnyakan? Bukan apa-apa. Karena itu Daehyun sedang ,melihat-lihat kembali foto Youngjae, yang sedang serius, tertawa, tersenyum, tidur, bahkan sedang menguap pun ada, itu yang selalu membuat Daehyun cekikikan setiap hari, hingga mengganggu Youngjae.

Setelah puas ia pun berbaring diranjangnya. Dan melihat-lihat kembali foto-foto Youngjae yang ada diponselnya, ia tak pernah merasa bosan, padahal ia sudah melihatnya sebanyak ratusan kali.

Dimeja belajar, Youngjae sedang serius mempelajari rumus-rumus Kimia, ia berkonsentrasi. Konsentrasinya buyar begitu saja saat mendengar suara orang cekikikan. Youngjae pun menggeram."hyung! bisakah tenang?!"

"hmm nde," jawab Daehyun. Youngjae dapat mendengar suara Daehyun yang menahan cekikikannya.

"aish dengan siapa lagi kali ini dia berhubungan?" gumam Youngjae. Youngjae selalu menyangka kalau hyungnya seperti itu tu karena dia sedang membaca pesan dari yeoja-yeoja genit yang naksir hyungnya itu, hingga membuat ia kesal.

Youngjae tak bisa menahannya lagi. Hyungnya itu tak henti-hentinya cekikikan. Ia pun menggeram dan menggebrak mejanya, lalu membuka lebar-lebar tirai yang memisahkan antara kamarnya dan kamar hyungnya itu."yak, Jung Daehyun! Hentikan itu."

Daehyun terlonjak kaget saat melihat adiknya itu mengeluarkan aura gelap disekelilingnya."yak, aku ini hyungmu."

"berikan ponselmu!"

"sirheo!" Daehyun pun menyembunyikan ponselnya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"EOMMA!" teriak Youngjae."hyung mengganguku lagi!" Youngjae pun mendekati Daehyun, hendak merebut ponselnya. Daehyun pun semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan sandaran ranjangnya."kemarikan."

"sirheo!" Youngjae pun sudah berada dihadapan Daehyun—posisinya seperti Youngjae sedang berada dipangkuan Daehyun—Daehyun pun menelan ludahnya dengan berat. _Kuatkan hambamu ini._

"berikan!"

"sirheo~"

Duh makin berdebar saja si Jung ini. Bagaimana tidak, Youngjae-nya(?) seperti sedang memeluknya sekarang. Padahalkan Youngjae sedang berusaha mengambil ponsel yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya. Lalu Daehyun pun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponselnya, dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan Youngjae agar tidak berdiri.

"berikan!"

"wae?"

"kali ini siapa?"

"siapa apanya?"

"tidak perlu tahu! Pokoknya berikan saja." Youngjae pun semakin lincah untuk meraih ponsel Daehyun. Tapi tiba-tiba hal tak terduga terjadi.

Mereka berdua membulatkan mata mereka dengan sempurna.

1

2

3

4

5

Bibir mereka terasa lembap.

…Bibir mereka …saling bertabrakan(?)!

Youngjae menyadarinya, lalu ia mencoba menarik diri, tapi tidak bisa. _Wae…_ ternyata Daehyun menahannya dan lebih memperdalam ciumannya itu. Youngjae jadi makin terkejut. Dan perlahan-lahan Daehyun melumat bibir atas dan bawah Youngjae dengan lembut, tak lupa ia menutup kedua matanya. Youngjae yang awalnya terkejut, akhirnya terbawa suasana dan perlahan-lahan menutup kedua matanya juga.

Merasa tidak ada perlawan, Daehyun pun menangkup pipi berisi Youngjae dengan satu tangannya. Tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang adiknya itu agar lebih merapat dengannya. Youngjae pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher jenjang milik hyungnya itu, dan menarik-narik rambut hyungnya itu dengan frustasi, karena rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya.

Youngjae pun tersadar akan hal lain, dan langsung menarik diri meninggalkan jejak saliva antara bibirnya dan bibir Daehyun."hyung, eomma!"

Daehyun pun tersenyum. lalu membaringkan Youngjae diranjangnya, hingga ia berada diatas Youngjae. Youngjae pun jadi makin gugup. Ia takut ketahuan oleh eommanya."hyu… hyung…"

"tenang saja," ucap Daehyun sembari mencium kening Youngjae."eomma sedang tidak ada dirumah."

"nde?! Kemana eomma?!"

Daehyun tersenyum lagi. Hal itu membuat Youngjae jadi tidak nyaman. Pasalnya Daehyun itu adalah hyungnya!

"eomma pergi keluar kota selama dua hari." Tanpa menunggu respon Youngjae, Daehyun kembali meraup bibir chery milik adiknya itu. Youngjae pun mencoba mendorong pundak Daehyun."hyu mph… ng mph.. le mph pas mph khan…" tak terasa air mata pun keluar dari kedua sudut mata Youngjae."Hiks… mmpphh Hiks…hyu.. mph… hyung…"

Daehyun dapat mendengar isakan Youngjae yang tertahan oleh ciuman panasnya, lalu Daehyun pun menarik diri dan duduk diujung ranjang."mi… mianhae… Youngjae-ya… A-aku.."

Youngjae masih setia berada diposisinya dengan lengan kanan yang menutupi matanya."kenapa hyung hiks melakukannya?"

"a-aku…" gugup Daehyun."karena aku menyukaimu!" ujar Daehyun dengan satu tarikan napas.

Youngjae pun berhenti menangis dan langsung duduk tegak diranjang, dan langsung menatap Daehyun yang sedang menundukan kepalanya, ia melihat tangan Daehyun yang sedang meremas seprai dengan kuat."tapi… bukannya hyung… sedang berkencan—"

"siapa yang bilang!" Daehyun pun langsung menatap Youngjae.

"ti.. tidak ada… a-aku sering… melihatmu… jalan dengan seseorang… dilorong sekolah." Sekarang giliran Youngjae yang menundukan kepalanya. Daehyun akhirnya tersenyum. ternyata selama ini Youngjae memerhatikannya juga.

"dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya seorang teman."

"mana ada yeoja dan namja berteman…

"lalu kenapa kau setiap malam selalu cekikikan. Itu sangat menggangguku tahu."

"kkkk eoh kau cemburu."

"a aniyo!" Daehyun pun mendekati Youngjae. Dan duduk bersila dihadapan Youngjae.

"kau menyangka aku sedang berkirim pesan dengan seseorang?" Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. Daehyun tertawa kecil, lalu menarik dagu Youngjae, agar ia bertatapan dengannya. Pipi chubby Youngjae jadi merona. Dan perlahan tapi pasti Daehyun menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Ini murni. Ciuman penuh cinta. Keduanya pun menutup kedua matanya. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

"bagaimana… jika eomma mengetahuinya?"

"tidak akan."

"eomma pasti sangat kecewa…"

"tidak akan, asalkan kita merahasiakannya."

"hyung… tapi tetap saja…"

"biarlah kita menjadi egois untuk kali ini saja." Daehyun pun mencoba tersenyum, begitu juga Youngjae.

Dan perlahan-lahan Daehyun membaringkan kembali Youngjae diatas ranjangnya. Lalu menatap Youngjae. Seakan mengerti lalu Youngjae pun menganggukan kepalanya. Dan Daehyun mencium lama kening Youngjae. Youngjae menutup kedua matanya, begitu pula Daehyun. Setelah kening, Daehyun mencium kedua mata Youngjae, lalu hidung, dan kedua pipi chubby adiknya itu. Dan terakhir Daehyun mencium bibir Youngjae dengan sangat lembut. Awalnya lembut, tapi makin lama, makin panas saja ciuman mereka.

Dan terakhir, hanya terdengar suara desahan dan derit ranjang serta kata-kata makian yang keluar dari mulut Youngjae. Dan sahutan-sahutan yang memanggil manggil nama pasangannya masing-masing.

"Youngjae~~ahhh…"

"Daehyun~~ Hyung~~… ahhh."

Mengertikan(?) O_O :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ahahhahahahahahahahahaha SAM kembali sama FF yang Rate nya M nih! Kalian pasti pada suka~, SAM tau kok kebanyakan seorang kpop pasti yadong XD, hehe ;P, SAM juga soalnya XD, tadinya ff ini oneshoot lho entah kenapa jadi chaptered hehehe, molla..**

 **Dan maafkan SAM juga! Malah bawa ff baru sedangkan yang 'TWINS?!' sama '3 Love Story' ditelantarkan(?) huweee, tapi tetap dilanjut kok :D, yang 'Damn It!' kan bukan tulisannya SAM ;P, oke sampe disini ajja^^**

 **Ohh iya satu lagi, Selamat Hari Raya Kemerdekaan INDONESIA! Yeyyyy. SEMANGAT 45!**

 **Besok SAM sibuk jadi panitia, jadi sekarang ajja ngucapinnya :D**

 **SAM selalu berharap, semoga gak ada pembaca gelap_- ^^, jadii boleh minta (min ta?) Reviewnya? Hehehe Favorite and Follownya juga boleh wkwkwkwkkkk/plakk/ :D**

"Lalu kenapa setiap malam hyung selalu cekikikan?"

"Eoh itu.. Cium dulu." kata Daehyun sembari memanyunkan bibir seksinya.

"Ish apa hyung tidak puas?! Lihat bibirku sudah merah dan bengkak." yah karena mereka sudah berolahraga(?) selama tiga jam diatas ranjang milik seorang Jung Daehyun. Lihat sekarang pun mereka masih berada diatas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh seksi mereka(?).

"Ugh justru kau terlihat lebih seksi sekarang Jae~."

"Ahh hyung~~" karena Daehyun kembali meraup bibir plumnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Youngjae mengangguk cepat. Lalu Daehyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas meja nakasnya, setelah beberapa saat Daehyun pun memberikan ponselnya pada Youngjae. Dan ketika itu juga Youngjae membulatkan matanya dengan sangat sempurna.

"Hyung! Ini ilegal namanya!" karena Youngjae melihat banyak foto dirinya didalam ponsel milik hyungnya ini.

"Akan ku legalkan segala sesuatu tentangmu."

"Ngegombal terus. Jadi hyung selama ini hyung menyukaiku?!" Daehyun mengangguk."bagaimana bisa hyung menahannya selama ini?"

"Hm entahlah. Siapa peduli." lalu Daehyun kembali meraup bibir Youngjae dengan ganas.

Habislah seorang Yoo Youngjae ditangan seorang Jung Daehyun.

Malam ini.

 **Hehehe Bonus✌😘💗**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	2. chapter 2

**Love Hurt**

Summary :

Setiap hari mereka, selalu merasa bersalah terhadap orang yang sangat mereka sayangi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka saling mencintai. Biarlah mereka menjadi egois untuk hal ini /Daehyun/Youngjae/BAP/B.A.P/YAOI/. RnR Juseyooo.

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Mrs. Jung

 **Chaptered**

 **M**

 **/Romance/Brother Complex/Smutt/Angst/Hurt-comfort**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM!**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,**

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 2**

Pagi yang sangat cerah dan sejuk. Kedua namja ini masih berada diatas ranjang berukuran sedang ini.

Lalu salah seorang dari mereka membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat dirasa ada sinar matahari menerpa wajah manisnya. Ia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyusaikan sinar matahari yang berebut masuk kedalam retina matanya.

Ia tersenyum pada namja tampan yang sedang memeluknya ini. Jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam. Tiba-tiba pipinya jadi memanas. Hyung nya ini semalam terlihat sangat tampan dan... Errrr sexy.

Namja manis ini terus memandangi namja tampan yang sedang memeluknya ini. Lalu ia pun memposisikan dirinya menjadi telengkup dengan kedua tangan menyangga dagunya. Terlihat jelas lah wajah namja tampan yang sedang dipandangnya itu.

Kening yang tertutup oleh rambut berwarna hitam kecokelatan itu(sebenarnya lepek). Kedua mata yang tertutup dan sebuah tahi lalat dibawah mata kirinya yang terlihat sangat indah itu. Hidung mancung yang sangat sempurna itu. Bibir berisi yang terlihat sangat sexy itu. Namja manis ini jadi menelan ludahnya dengan berat, dan memegang bibirnya sendiri. Ia pun melamun.

Namja tampan ini terbangun, dan betapa bahagianya ia saat membuka mata hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Youngjae. Adiknya.

Ia melihat adiknya itu sedang melamun sambil memegang bibirnya. Ia pun menyeringai dan langsung mencium bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya sejak semalam.

CUP.

"Ah~h hyung!"

"Ahaha, kau sangat menggemaskan Jae." katanya sambil mencubit gemas hidung adiknya itu. Daehyun pun bangun dari tidurnya. Dan duduk diatas ranjang. Youngjae pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hyung,"

"Hm." Daehyun bergumam tanpa melepaskan pandangan nya dari namja manis dihadapannya ini. Daehyun dapat melihat kegelisahan di mata Youngjae. Ia pun mengacak surai hitam Youngjae lembut."mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, hm?"

Youngjae mengangguk menatap seprai."aku... Merasa tidak enak pada eomma..."

"Hyung juga, Jae..." Daehyun mulai memeluk Youngjae yang sepertinya akan menangis."tapi mau bagaimana lagi..." _aku tidak bisa melepaskan mu begitu saja Jae._

 _Mianhae eomma.._

Sekarang hari minggu, jadi mereka hanya bersantai-santai saja dirumah. Eomma mereka akan pulang besok malam.

Daehyun tak hentinya mencuri ciuman dari adiknya itu. Saat ini mereka sedang menonton drama diruang tengah. Drama ya drama.

Daehyun dan Youngjae malah asik bercumbu mesra diatas sofa, mengabaikan tv yang sedang menayang kan drama itu.

"Nghh~ hyung-" Youngjae melenguh dalam ciuman panas nya. Ia tak bisa mengimbangi Daehyun. Daehyun pencium yang hebat, menurut Youngjae.

Youngjae pun mendorong pundak Daehyun yang berada diatasnya. Mereka pun saling bertatapan dengan napas yang memburu. Daehyun tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan satu tangan memegang lengan sofa, tangan satu nya menangkup pipi kanan Youngjae, mengusapkan ibu jarinya dipipi adiknya yang merona itu.

Hening. Mereka hanya saling tatap sedari tadi. Tatapan penuh cinta.

"Hyung," akhirnya Youngjae mulai bersuara setelah beberapa saat.

"Hm." Daehyun bergumam.

"Benarkah ini pertama kalinya untuk hyung?" Youngjae bertanya ragu.

"Apa?"

"Em.. Ciuman.."

"Tentu saja." jawab Daehyun yakin.

"Tapi hyung, seperti seorang profesional saja."

"Hahaha, kau meragukan ku?"

"A ani.." Youngjae memainkan kancing kemeja Daehyun, menghindari mata tajam hyungnya yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau yang pertama, dan akan menjadi yang terakhir juga."

Youngjae tersenyum penuh arti. Dan mulai mengalungkan lengannya disekeliling leher hyungnya. Ciumanpun berlanjut kembali.

Biar lah mereka menikmati hari ini dengan berbagi kenyamanan dan kehangatan penuh cinta. Kapan lagi mereka dapat seperti ini?

Hari senin. Dua orang namja ini sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Yang sibuk sih hanya Daehyun. Ia masih mempersiapkan dirinya didalam kamar. Memakai seragam.

Sedang kan Youngjae ia sedang berada didapur membuat sarapan. Tiba-tiba ia pun mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang menuruni tangga."hati-hati Dae!" teriaknya.

Sedang kan Daehyun hanya nyengir dan langsung meluncur kedapur. Dengan masih memegang sebuah dasi yang berada dikerah baju seragamnya."pagi chagy~" sapa Daehyun ceria, dan langsung memeluk Youngjae dari belakang.

"Ish, hyung aku sedang memasak."

"Haha arra arra."

Youngjae pun memutar kepalanya menatap hyungnya yang sedang kesusahan memasang dasinya. Youngjae membalikkan badannya dan mengambil alih apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh hyungnya itu. Daehyun hanya membiarkan Youngjae melakukannya. Sambil menatap wajah manis adiknya itu, Daehyun tersenyum.

"Selesai." seru Youngjae sambil tersenyum.

CUP.

"Ciuman selamat pagi." ucap Daehyun polos sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan mulai duduk diatas kursi memerhatikan adiknya-atau-kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya mematung. Daehyun tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Youngjae. Bahagia rasanya jika Youngjae menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Ia pun memikirkan eommanya. Pasti eomma nya akan sangat kecewa.

Meja makan pun sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa lauk pauk buatan Youngjae. Daehyun sudah duduk dikursi seberang Youngjae, dan tersenyum misterius."ah kita seperti pengantin baru saja~" ujar Daehyun, dengan suara yang dibuat manja.

Youngjae hanya diam saja, mencoba menetralkan detak jantung nya. Dan menundukkan kepalanya, karena tidak ingin hyungnya itu melihat rona wajahnya.

"Kyeowo~"

"Berhenti menggoda ku hyung!"

Daehyun terus menggandeng tangan Youngjae sampai halte bus. Ya, karena tidak ada siswa disekolah mereka yang berada dilingkungan yang sama dengan mereka. Jadi mereka bisa merasa lega untuk saat ini.

Bus yang akan membawa mereka ke sekolah pun telah tiba. Daehyun membiarkan Youngjae untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Mereka pun memilih duduk dipaling belakang dengan Youngjae yang duduk didekat jendela.

Mereka harus melewati dua pemberhentian untuk sampai disekolahnya. Youngjae pun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, Daehyun ingin memprotes tapi tidak jadi, karena Youngjae berkata."hyung, disini banyak siswa yang satu sekolah dengan kita." Daehyun pun cemberut. Seperti lupa saja Daehyun ini, padahal hampir setiap hari mereka ke sekolah. Daehyun pun teringat sesuatu. Ia jadi khawatir. Dan melihat Youngjae, yang tampaknya tidak peduli dan menatap keluar jendela. Karena mereka tahu, kalau...

"Oppa!" seru seorang yeoja cantik yang baru saja menaiki bus dengan tersenyum lebar. Lalu mulai duduk disamping Daehyun dan membungkus lengan kiri Daehyun dengan kedua tangannya sembari mendaratkan kepalanya dibahu Daehyun. Ya hal ini selalu terjadi. Tapi waktu itu Youngjae belum menjadi kekasihnya, dan terlihat biasa saja. Tapi sekarang...

Daehyun dapat melihat Youngjae yang sedang menjejalkan headset ditelinganya. Adiknya itu pasti marah.

"Naeun-ah, bisakah kau tidak seperti ini?" ya setiap kali yeoja ini begini, pasti Daehyun selalu berbicara begitu. Ingat, Daehyun hanya meyukai adiknya sejak dulu. Walau pun disekolahnya pasti banyak yeoja mau pun namja yang mendekatinya. Daehyun memang siswa paling populer disekolahnya. Karena ketampanan serta suara merdunya.

"Oppa~" Naeun merengek manja. Daehyun hanya mengabaikannya-setelah melepaskan diri dari Naeun, dan langsung mendaratkan kepalanya dibahu Youngjae, dan menutup kedua matanya serta menyilangkan lengannya didadanya. Youngjae ingin memprotes, tapi ia urungkan, dan menatap keluar jendela lagi. Sedangkan Naeun hanya merengut.

Sesampainya disekolah, Naeun terus mengekori Daehyun sambil berceloteh ria. Sedangkan Daehyun, ia selama perjalanan hanya menatap Youngjae dan terus mengikuti Youngjae hingga kelasnya.

"Ya ampun oppa! Kau mengantarku sampai ke kelas?" seru Naeun gr sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Kebetulan Naeun sekelas dengan Youngjae. Setelah melihat Youngjae duduk dikursinya Daehyun langsung beranjak pergi didepan kelas adiknya itu. Dan menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua.

"Oppa!" teriak Naeun, karena merasa diabaikan."ish."

Bel yang ditunggu-tunggu siswa pun terdengar. Ya bel istirahat kan yang selalu ditunggu anak sekolahan? Eh jangan lupakan bel pulang sekolah juga. Itu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu.

Sungguh Daehyun merasa terganggu, dengan siswi-siswi yang mengerubunginya. Ini memang sudah biasa bagi Daehyun. Tapi kan sekarang ia sudah menjadi milik Youngjae seutuhnya. Tapi Daehyun masih mencoba bersikap ramah kepada para penggemarnya.

"Nah, gadis-gadis," ujar Daehyun sambil tersenyum ramah. Tapi sepertinya siswi-siswi disekelilingnya menyalah artikan senyuman Daehyun. Dan malah menjerit histeris.

"Kyaa~ oppa..."

"Kau sangat tampan."

"Beri aku waktu oke? Aku pun butuh makan."

"Aku bawa bekal makan siang untuk oppa," ucap salah seorang yeoja."makanlah bersama ku."

Daehyun hanya tersenyum."maaf, tapi aku ingin makan bersama adik ku saja."

"Youngjae?" tanya yeoja lainnya. Daehyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia. Memikirkan Youngjae. .

"Kan oppa selalu bersamanya sepulang sekolah."

"Makan lah bersama kami nde?"

"Maaf, aku ingin makan dengannya. Jadi biarkan aku pergi nde?" Daehyun pun langsung melesat pergi, setelah diberi jalan oleh para penggemarnya. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya? Entahlah.

"Yah oppa..."

"Jae-ah!" teriak Daehyun didepan kelas adiknya itu, senyum tak pernah lepas diwajah tampannya.

Youngjae pun menatap pintu kelasnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat hyungnya ada disana. Pasalnya hyungnya itu pasti hanya akan melewati kelasnya begitu saja dengan diikuti oleh segerombolan yeoja dan beberapa teman namjanya tentu saja saat menuju kantin."ayo kita ke kantin." ajak Daehyun saat sudah ada dihadapan Youngjae. Youngjae hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Ia pun merasa tidak nyaman dipandangi oleh seisi kelas. Mereka -teman sekelas Youngjae tidak curiga sama sekali, karena yang mereka tahu, Youngjae dan Daehyun hanya seorang adik dan kakak.

"Hyung..." Youngjae mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Daehyun pada lengannya. Daehyun malah terus menarik adiknya itu menuju kantin.

"Aku akan memesan, kau tunggu disini saja." ujar Daehyun setelah mendudukan Youngjae dibangku paling pojok dikantin. Dan jangan lupakan kedipan matanya yang Daehyun berikan kepada Youngjae, hingga membuat pipi Youngjae merona dan menundukan kepalanya. Sedang kan murid-murid yang ada disekitar Youngjae berteriak histeris melihat hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh pangeran sekolah itu. Sebuah kedipan mata tentunya.

"Woahh baik sekali Daehyun pada adiknya."

"Kakak idaman."

"Pacar idaman."

"Suami idaman."

Apalagi?

Akhirnya hari sudah sore. Dan sekolah yang ditempati oleh Youngjae sudah mulai sepi. Youngjae masih berada dikelasnya seorang diri. Sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berada dihadapannya. Itu Daehyun. Hyung nya.

"Maaf, kau menunggu lama yah?" tanya Daehyun. Youngjae hanya melirik Daehyun sekilas. Lalu mulai merapikan bukunya kembali.

"Siapa yang menunggu mu hyung?" Youngjae balik bertanya.

"Aish kau ini. Kau tahu, aku harus bersembunyi dikamar mandi agar semua penggemarku pada pergi."

"Oh."

"Kau masih marah?" Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae.

"Marah kenapa?"

"Soal tadi pagi.."

"Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Ayo lah Jae. Kau tahu kan dia memang selalu begitu."

Youngjae pun menatap hyung nya itu. Ia dapat melihat penyesalan diwajah hyungnya itu. Ia jadi merasa tak tega marah pada hyungnya ini, untuk hal yang memang selalu terjadi setiap hari saat menuju sekolah. Tapi kan sekarang status mereka berbeda. Mereka sudah berpacaran sekarang."hm, oke." Youngjae menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Jinjja? Gomawo Jae."

CUP.

"Ish hyung! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?!" Youngjae mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari.

"Tenang saja sekolah ini sudah sepi. Ayo kita pulang." Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Youngjae. Youngjae menatap uluran tangan Daehyun lama. Ia ragu-ragu, takut jika ada yang melihatnya.

"Ck, ayolah. Gwaenchanha." Daehyun langsung menggandeng tangan Youngjae dan menyampirkan tas milik adiknya itu dibahu kirinya.

"Hyung biar aku saja yang membawa tasnya." paksa Youngjae. Tapi Daehyun menghiraukannya. Dan terus berjalan.

Selama perjalanan Daehyun tak pernah melepaskan tautan tangan mereka."ahh leganya tidak ada penggangu." mereka sudah ada dilingkungan rumah mereka. Karena hari sudah senja, jadi jalanan cukup sepi.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka berdua sampai saat memasuki rumah mereka, dan tautan tangan mereka pun tak pernah lepas.

"Aahahahaha hyung~" Youngjae memukul sayang dada Daehyun, karena gurauan garing yang dikeluarkan oleh hyung nya.

"Akh, wae?" mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Daehyun berpura-pura sakit, memegang dadanya.

"Selamat datang anak-anakku~"

"Eo eomma..."

"Eomma.."

 **TBC**

 **Haha akhirnya diup lagi~ hmm makasih sama yang udah Read, Review, Favorite ama Follownya nih FF makasih banyak yah~*BOW***

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adhaaaaaaa yeyy Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, maap telat hehe :D**

 **Eh, SAM juga bawa Ficlet Daejae baru~ liat yah diprofil SAM jangan lupa di RnR juga :D hehe...**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **dyn ai**

omg omg omg jadi mereka kakak adik ini O.o lanjuuutt SAM :D

Iyah iyah mereka kaka adik :D, iyah ini udah dilanjut~ Ai-ssi. Makasih udah Review;*.

 **Guest :** **Sooya**

Ya Sam adegan itunya ko di potong ,di sini daejae bukan saudara kandung kan ,oke di lanjut Sam

Haha lanjut aja sendiri ;P, bayangin hehe :D mereka kaka adik kok, ini udah dilanjut Sooya-ssi~. Makasih udah Review;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun**

yaampun unyuu gituuu masa wwkwk lanjut dongggggg~~~

Haha unyuu gitu? :D, iyah ini udah dilanjut Jung Rae Gun-ssi~. Makasih udah Review;*.

 **chaerin han**

dae always mesum :v ada next nya kan ini?

Haha Dae emang mesum dari sononya XD, iya ada lah, inikan FF chaptered :D. Makasih udah Review;*.

 **daejaeeeeee :**

SAM aku tuh sering ngerasa kasian sama youngjae kalo ada ff rate nya M *hiks* youngjae selalu jadi korban kemesuman nya daehyun (iyalah namanya juga ff daejae *bowkasian sama bibirnya youngjae. daehyun bener2 dah kayanya harus di ruqiyah tuh si daehyun biar youngjae gak jadi korban terus.

telatkah aku dalam me review?

semangat SAM lanjutin semua ff nya. aku selalu nunggu koo

Haha itu udah jadi nasibnya Yjae yah XD hehe, iya sihh Daehyun mesum sekaliii, bibirnya setelah itu teh selalu SAM usapin/plak/ hehe, haha rukiyah ajja rukiyah ajja XD, hehe biar Dae sadar :D

Nggak telat sama sekali kok ;)

Makasih udah nyemangatin~ pasti dilanjut semua kok, makasih udah mau nunggu. Makasih udah Review;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~** **plisss jangan jadi Siders_-**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya**

 **SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time pai pai~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Hurt**

Summary :

Setiap hari mereka, selalu merasa bersalah terhadap orang yang sangat mereka sayangi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka saling mencintai. Biarlah mereka menjadi egois untuk hal ini /Daehyun/Youngjae/BAP/B.A.P/YAOI/. RnR Juseyooo^^.

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Mrs. Jung, Im Jaebum, Son Naeun

 **Chaptered**

 **M**

 **/Romance/Brother Complex/Smutt/Angst/Hurt-comfort** **/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM!**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 3**

Hari sudah mulai sore. Wanita paruh baya ini baru saja keluar dari taxi didepan rumahnya."terima kasih tuan." ucapnya kepada supir taxi sambil tersenyum ramah, setelah supir taxi itu mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaannya.

"Tidak masalah nyonya." supir taxi ini pun memasuki mobilnya kembali dan melaju pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Lalu wanita paruh baya ini pun membawa seluruh bawaannya menuju rumahnya yang bercat putih itu.

"Ahh.. Akhir nya sampai juga." ujar nya saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk menyimpan barang bawaannya. Setelah beberes seadanya wanita ini langsung menuju kamar mandi dan langsung membersihkan dirinya sendiri, setelah selesai ia langsung pergi ke dapur.

"Aku harus memasak untuk anak-anakku~" katanya sambil bersenandung bahagia. Walau pun ia sangat lelah setelah perjalanan dinasnya, tapi ia tetap akan memasak untuk kedua putra nya.

Wanita ini hampir selesai menata meja makannya, saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu depan dibarengi dengan suara tawa yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia pun buru-buru pergi ke depan untuk menyambut kedua putranya itu.

"Selamat datang anak-anakku~"

"Eo eomma..."

"Eomma.."

Youngjae pun langsung melepaskan tangan Daehyun yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia sangat takut. Takut eommanya melihatnya.

"Youngie~ Daehyunie~" panggilnya lembut.

"Eo eomma, kapan pulang?" tanya Daehyun dan melepaskan sepatunya, dan langsung menghampiri eommanya.

"Tadi sore." jawab eommanya sambil memeluk Daehyun.

 _Eomma tidak melihatnya kan?_

"Kenapa eomma tidak menelpon kami?" tanya Youngjae kemudian setelah ada dihadapan eommanya dan mencium pipi eomma nya itu.

"Kalian kan masih disekolah." jawab eommanya sambil tersenyum dan menangkup sebelah pipi chubby anaknya yang manis ini."pergilah mandi dan turun kembali. Ayo kita makan malam~" wanita cantik ini pun mendorong punggung kedua anaknya ini sampai ke tangga.

"Eomma tidak melihatnya kan?" tanya Youngjae saat sudah ada didalam kamar mereka.

"Kurasa tidak." jawab Daehyun sambil mengangkat bahu."kau mandilah duluan."

"Oke."

"Atau.. Kau ingin mandi bersama?" Daehyun menyeringai.

"Ish hyung~" Youngjae memegang pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Haha bercanda bercanda." Daehyun langsung menghampiri Youngjae dan langsung menciumnya dengan lembut dan dalam.

"Hyung-"

Ciuman Daehyun makin menjadi saja dan Youngjae pun mendorong pundak Daehyun dengan kasar.

"Mianhae.." ucap Daehyun."aku belum menciummu seharian ini."

"Belum?" Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi yang memang ada didalam kamarnya."hati-hati hyung." ingat Youngjae didepan pintu kamar mandi, setelahnya ia langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

Daehyun hanya bisa mendengus. Pasti hari-harinya akan berat. Tanpa menyentuh adiknya itu.

Dimeja makan, seperti biasa Daehyun duduk diseberang Youngjae. Sudah berapa kali Youngjae memelototi hyungnya itu yang terus menatapnya. Untung eomma mereka hanya fokus kepada makanannya.

"Oh iya!" seru eomma mereka. Daehyun dan Youngjae pun langsung menatap eommanya itu."mianhae eomma tidak bawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian." terukir jelas rasa bersalah diwajah wanita cantik ini."eomma terlalu sibuk diperusahan yang berada di Incheon."

"Gwaenchanha eomma, kau pulang dengan selamat pun itu sudah cukup bagi kami." Daehyun tersenyum penuh arti, diikuti oleh Youngjae yang mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian memang anak-anak terbaik eomma." ujarnya sambil menggenggam masing-masing tangan kedua anaknya itu dan tersenyum hangat.

Bug. Rasanya sebuah beban berat menimpa mereka berdua. Rasanya... Tidak bisa diungkap kan dengan kata-kata. Daehyun dan Youngjae pun hanya tersenyum. Susah payah mereka tersenyum seperti ini.

 _Mianhae eomma..._

Setelah makan, seperti biasa Daehyun duduk disofa depan tv sambil membawa beberapa camilan serta sebotol coke. Dan Youngjae tentu saja langsung menuju kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat malam pada eommanya itu.

Dan Mrs. Jung ikut menonton tv bersama Daehyun. Setelah beberapa saat ia pun berdiri."eomma akan tidur saja. Eomma lelah."

"Jaljayo eomma.." seru Daehyun sambil melihat eommanya yang berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya sambil memegangi belakang lehernya yang terasa pegal.

Setelah beberapa menit pun Daehyun langsung mematikan televisinya dan membereskan sisa makanannya. Lalu mengetuk pintu kamar eommanya."eomma?" bisik Daehyun. Ia pun melihat ke dalam kamar eommanya dan melihat eommanya itu sudah terlelap. Daehyun pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Youngjae sudah berbaring diatas ranjangnya sambil menajamkan pendengarannya kalau-kalau hyung nya itu sudah memasuki kamar mereka. Entah lah, ia merasa gugup sekarang. Padahal sebelumnya biasa saja.

Youngjae pun mendengar suara seseorang membuka dan menutup pintu kamarnya lalu mendengar suara 'ceklek' sebanyak dua kali, yang artinya orang itu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Youngjae tambah gugup, lalu menarik selimutnya sampai mulut, dan membelakangi sebuah tirai diseberang ranjangnya.

"Jae?" bisik seseorang, tapi Youngjae masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Lalu dirasanya seseorang menyelinap kedalam selimutnya, ya tentu saja itu Daehyun. Lalu Daehyun mulai memeluk Youngjae dari belakang."sudah tidur?" tanya Daehyun. Youngjae hanya menggeleng pelan."aku.. Merasa tidak enak pada eomma..."

Youngjae mulai membalikkan posisinya jadi berhadapan dengan hyungnya itu. Mereka pun saling bertatapan."tapi..." suara Youngjae bergetar dan mulai memeluk hyungnya ini dengan erat sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang hyungnya ini. Youngjae sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan kenyamanan ini.

Daehyun balas memeluk Youngjae tak kalah eratnya. Beban mereka sungguh berat.

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Jung sudah sibuk didapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk ke dua putra kesayangannya.

Youngjae baru saja membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Tak disangka mereka tidur masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Hyung." Youngjae mencolek-colek pipi Daehyun. Daehyun hanya melenguh.

"Hm, masih pagi Jae." Daehyun malah lebih merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Hyung~"

"Hyung!" Youngjae mulai kesal. Ia pun membisikkan sesuatu dan langsung membuat hyung nya terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Ayo Jae cepat."

"Hyung ini," Youngjae memutar bola matanya."aku hanya bercanda."

"Kau tidak bisa menarik kata-kata mu lagi Jung Youngjae."

"Habisnya hyung tidak bangun-bagun."

"Tidak ada alasan." Daehyun pun langsung menggendong Youngjae ala brydal style.

"H- Hyung-" reflek Youngjae pun lansung mengalungkan lengannya disekeliling leher Daehyun. Dan Daehyun langsung meraup bibir adiknya itu sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Youngjae hanya bisa pasrah.

Ciuman mereka pun masih berlanjut sampai Daehyun menurunkan Youngjae didekat baethup dan mulai menyalakan kran air hangatnya. Tak lupa Daehyun tadi mengunci pintu kamar mandinya. Sambil menunggu baknya terisi penuh oleh air hangat Daehyun mulai melucuti pakaian yang dipakai oleh adik nya itu hingga ia full naked.

"Akh-" Youngjae mendesah saat hyungnya itu menciumi leher nya. Daehyun sadar diri, jadi ia tak menghisap terlalu keras setiap inci kulit mulus kekasihnya itu."lakukan dengan cepat hyung, kita harus berangkat sekolah dan eomma.. Menunggu kita dibawah." Daehyun hanya mengangguk dan mulai melepaskan semua pakaiannya juga. Dan langsung memasukkan dirinya dan juga adiknya kedalam air yang sudah siap itu.

Suara kecipakan air terdengar samar karena mereka menyalakan kran air dengan derasnya. Dan suara desahan mereka berdua pun hanya terdengar samar juga.

"Hy- hyung ahh sudah cukhup..."

Mereka hanya klimaks sekali saja. Dan Daehyun pun langsung mengeluarkan miliknya yang berada dalam diri Youngjae.

Cup. Daehyun mencium kekilas bibir merah adiknya itu.

Daehyun kembali menggendong Youngjae dan mendudukannya diranjangnya. Dan mulai menyiapkan seragam mereka berdua.

"Hyung, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Ini tidak sakit sama sekali." ujar Youngjae. Yang memang bagian bawahnya tidak sakit sama sekali, karena Daehyun melakukannya dengan hati-hati seperti pertama kalinya saat itu. Mereka kan masih belum cukup dewasa untuk melakukan lebih.

"Gwaenchanha kau tunggu saja, manis."

"Selamat pagi eomma~" sapa Youngjae saat sudah ada dimeja makan. Eommanya itu sedang mengambil sebuah sumpit dilemari yang ada didapur.

"Selamat pagi Youngie." jawabnya sambil tersenyum hangat."duduklah. Mana Daehyun?"

"Em sedang berpakaian hehehe..."

"Merindukan ku eomma?" tiba-tiba Daehyun datang dan langsung duduk dikursinya.

"Adakah yang merindukan anak nakal ini?" tanya Mrs. Jung dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Nde eomma, apakah ada yang merindukan anak nakal ini?" Youngjae ikut menggoda Daehyun.

"Ish kalian ini."

"Hahaha ayo kita makan saja, nanti kalian bisa telat."

Selama perjalan menuju halte bis Daehyun terus menggenggam tangan Youngjae.

"Hyung," Youngjae memulai pembicaraan saat sudah berada dihalte menunggu bus mereka datang. Daehyun hanya bergumam sambil menatap adik tercintanya itu."bisakah... Saat disekolah hyung memperlakukan ku seperti biasa?" Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak ingin orang-orang curiga.."

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Daehyun, mencoba bicara setenang mungkin. Apa salahnya jika sepasang kekasih berduaan?

Youngjae hanya mengangguk."kau tahu? Kenapa setiap hari aku pergi ke kantin melewati kelasmu? Disaat ada jalan lebih cepat dari kelasku untuk menuju kantin dan aku malah melewati kelasmu dan memutar jalan. Itu karena aku ingin melihat apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" Daehyun tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya diakhir kalimatnya. Yang tentu saja membuat Youngjae terkejut."kau tidak mengerti perasaan ku Jung Youngjae." Daehyun pun meninggalkan Youngjae yang bergeming ditempatnya dan memasuki bus yang sudah ada dihadapan mereka.

"Hyung..." Youngjae pun langsung menyusul Daehyun masuk kedalam bus. Saat ia akan duduk disebelah Daehyun dikursi paling belakang, tapi ia menghentikan niatnya saat melihat wajah hyungnya yang terlihat marah dan melihat penumpang lain sudah duduk disebelah hyungnya itu. Youngjae pun duduk dikursi seberang Daehyun yang berjarak 2 kursi. _Apa kah kata-kata ku menyakitimu hyung? Mianhae.. Aku hanya tidak ingin kita ketahuan._

Selama sisa perjalanan Daehyun hanya menatap adiknya yang duduk didepan sana menatap keluar jendela. Penumpang yang tadi duduk disebelahnya sudah digantikan oleh Naeun yang sedang berceloteh tidak jelas menurut Daehyun. Ia hanya fokus pada Youngjae. _Apakah aku terlalu berlebihan?_

Bis berhenti didekat sekolah mereka. Dan Youngjae berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menoleh kearah hyungnya. Daehyun mencoba mengejar Youngjae tapi ia urang kan niatnya. Ini pertengkaran pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kenapa mereka harus bertengkar hanya karena masalah sekecil itu?

Hari ini Youngjae menjalani hari sekolahnya seperti biasanya. Dan ia tak melihat dan mendengar teriakan para siswa atau siswi dilorong kelasnya, yang selalu mengikuti hyungnya itu.

"Tidak ke kantin?" tanya teman sebangku Youngjae. Jaebum namanya.

"Tidak." jawab Youngjae singkat.

"Ingin dibelikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Youngjae mencoba tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi kekantin." ajak nya lagi karena mendengar suara sesuatu didalam perut Youngjae.

Memalukan! Batin Youngjae. Ini salah hyungnya karena saat sarapan tadi ia hanya makan sedikit, karena hyungnya itu terus menatapnya, hingga membuat dirinya tidak makan dengan nyaman."hm baiklah." kata Youngjae akhirnya. Karena ia pun lapar.

Dikantin Youngjae dapat melihat hyung nya itu sedang dikerubungi oleh banyak siswa-siswi disekelilingnya. Mereka bertemu pandang. Tapi Youngjae memalingkan wajahnya dan mengikuti Jaebum yang sedang mengantri didepannya.

Entah kenapa, Daehyun seperti bisa merasakan keberadaan Youngjae dikantin, ia pun mengedarkan pandangan nya kesana kemari dan langsung menemukan Youngjae. Mereka bertemu pandang. Tapi Youngjae langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan ikut mengantri untuk membeli makanan.

Daehyun kesal. Sangat kesal. Saat melihat 'namja' lain, menyentuh pundak Youngjae dan langsung menukar posisi antri mereka. 'Namja' itu terus mendorong pundak adiknya itu sambil tersenyum saat antrian mulai bergerak. Daehyun beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi langsung ditahan oleh teman-temannya.

Senyum 'namja' itu. Kenapa Daehyun sangat tidak menyukainya? Itu seperti senyuman yang sering dilakukan oleh Daehyun dulu saat masih memperhatikan adiknya itu dari jauh.

Senyuman, saat melihat seseorang yang kita sukai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **SAM tadi bawa FF Remake-an baruuu, soalnya yang ini udah beres, tinggal diup doang, jadi SAM bawa penggantinya, semoga kalian sukaaaa, judul nya "TWILIGHT" kalian pasti pada tauuu~~ hehe RnR juga yahhh;))))**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review ajja~~**

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

Omg ,ini namanya hubungan terlarang ,harusnya mereka tidak boleh saling suka , aduh jadi penasaran ini sama kelanjutannya ,di tunggu ya sam

 **:**

Hahaha iyah seharus nya mereka gak begitu :D hehehe, penasaran banget kahh? Ini udah dilanjut nihh, makasih udah mau nunggu~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **chaerin han** **:**

berharap dae sama jae bukan saudara kandung :v

 **:**

Hahaha SAM juga berharapnya begituuu XD hehe. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun** **:**

kok aku jadi takut mereka ketauan sama eomma nya yaa terlebih sama temen temen daejae di sekolah pasti ntar kek di kucilin gitu yjae nya:((( ahh aku mikir apasih wkwk

 **:**

Iyahhhh aku jugaaa :((( XD, emmm dikucilin gak yahhhhhh… entah lah, ditunggu ajja yah wkwkwkkk. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Adyeon Jung** **:**

Inces ya kalian..

lanjuutt sam

 **:**

Yahh begitu lahh…. :D

Ini udah dilanjuttt~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~** **plisss jangan jadi Siders_-, masa bisa nyempetin baca, tapi gak bisa nyempetin buat Review? Hahahahaha:D ;P, itu salah satu penyemangat SAM biar terus nulissss….. hehe**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Hurt**

Summary :

Setiap hari mereka, selalu merasa bersalah terhadap orang yang sangat mereka sayangi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka saling mencintai. Biarlah mereka menjadi egois untuk hal ini /Daehyun/Youngjae/BAP/B.A.P/YAOI/. RnR Juseyooo^^.

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Mrs. Jung, Im Jaebum, Son Naeun

 **Chaptered**

 **M**

 **/Romance/Brother Complex/Smutt/Angst/Hurt-comfort** **/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM!**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 4**

"Wahh ramyun~" seru Youngjae ceria saat sudah duduk disalah satu meja kantin bersama Jaebum. Jaebum hanya menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Menurutnya Youngjae sangat menggemaskan.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya." ucap Jaebum saat melihat namja manis didepannya ini makan dengan lahapnya."aku tidak akan mencurinya."

"Hehehe, sudah lama aku tidak makan ramyun." kata Youngjae dengan mulut penuh mienya. Jaebum hanya terkekeh dan mengusak gemas rambut Youngjae.

"Jae, bisa kita bicara?" tiba-tiba seseorang mengintrupsi mereka berdua. Youngjae pun menghentikan makannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap hyungnya yang sedang tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan? Entahlah.

Tanpa persetujuan Youngjae, Daehyun langsung menarik lengan Youngjae keluar kantin dan menuju rooftop sekolah.

Sesampainya dirooftop Daehyun langsung mengunci pintu rooftop tersebut dan membawa adiknya itu ke pojok rooftop. Lalu menghimpitnya ditembok dengan kedua tangan berada disisi kepala Youngjae. Dan menatap hazel Youngjae dengan tajam.

"H- Hyung..."

"Siapa dia?"

"Nugu...?"

"D I A." ucap Daehyun lagi penuh penekanan dan ia menggeram. Posisi mereka masih sama.

"Siapa...?" Youngjae terlihat berpikir-pikir."oh, Jaebum? Wae?" tanya Youngjae penasaran, mata nya mengerjap polos.

"Temanmu?" Youngjae mengangguk.

"Hyung maafkan aku..." ucap Youngjae kemudian setelah hening beberapa saat diantara mereka. Youngjae menundukan kepalanya serta menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, dan menatap sepatunya yang ujung sepatunya bersentuhan dengan ujung sepatu milik hyungnya. Ternyata jarak mereka sangat dekat.

Tanpa pikir panjang Youngjae langsung mencium bibir hyungnya dengan sangat dalam dengan cara menarik kerah baju seragam hyungnya itu. Setelah melakukan itu Youngjae langsung melesat pergi karena tangan Daehyun sudah tidak menahannya lagi. Tangan nya tertajuh kesamping tubuh nya begitu saja karena tiba-tiba menjadi lemas. Karena ciuman dadakan adik manis nya itu.

Daehyun tersadar saat mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Ia pun memegangi bibirnya. Merasa tidak percaya, Youngjae menciumnya. Disekolah. Ia pun tersenyum tipis dan mengasak surai nya dan berjalan menuju pintu rooftop.

Dalam perjalan menuju kelas nya senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah sang pangeran sekolah ini. Ia menyapa setiap orang yang dilaluinya disepanjang lorong, hingga membuat orang-orang yang dilaluinya menjadi lemas dan terduduk dilantai **(lebay ah SAM :D)**.

"Kau tadi kemana?" tanya Jaebum saat melihat Youngjae sudah duduk disebelahnya dengan penuh selidik. Youngjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum dengan bahagianya mengingat kejadian barusan. Youngjae sangat menyukai hyungnya.

"Kau seperti orang gila saja." komentar Jaebum.

Ya ia memang gila. Karena mencintai hyungnya sendiri. Dari sekian banyak orang. Kenapa harus hyungnya?

Takdir memang tidak memihak mereka berdua. Betapa mirisnya.

Entah kenapa selama perjalanan pulang Daehyun masih mencuekan Youngjae. Bahkan mereka duduk terpisah seperti pagi tadi. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan lagi? Pikir Youngjae. Tapi apa?

Mereka pun sampai dirumah mereka. Rumah masih sepi, eomma mereka sepertinya belum pulang kerja.

Daehyun pun langsung pergi ke kamar, menghiraukan Youngjae yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

Youngjae menutup pintu kamarnya."hyung? Kau masih marah padaku?" Daehyun pun berhenti didepan Youngjae, dengan masih membelakanginya."waeyo? Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu? Katakan saja, aku akan menurutinya. Jadi... Jangan marah padaku lagi.. Nde?" Youngjae berucap dengan sendu. Ia menatap punggung tegap hyung nya dengan perasaan sedih. Kenapa? Apakah ia melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang salah lagi? Rasa nya ia tak mengatakan apa pun kepada pemuda tampan itu, selain tadi pagi. Saat perjalanan nya menuju sekolah.

Padahal didepan sana Daehyun sedang menahan tawanya mendengar perkataan adiknya itu. Kekasih manis nya menggemas kan sekali sih. Ia jadi merasa tak tega bila terus menjahili pemuda berpipi chubby itu. Daehyun pun berdeham, lalu membalikkan badannya dan memasang wajah kesalnya."kiss me."

"Nde?!" Youngjae kaget setengah mati, rasa panas pun menjalar disekitar wajahnya hingga telinga.

"Cium aku. Lebih dari sebelumnya." ulang Daehyun sambil menyeringai melihat wajah manis Youngjae sudah memerah.

"Ta tapi hyung..."

"Ya sudah kalau kau-" dengan menutup mata Youngjae langsung menabrak bibir Daehyun hingga gigi mereka menggeletuk dan seperti saat dirooftop tadi Youngjae menarik kerah baju hyungnya itu. Daehyun terus membiarkan Youngjae menciumi bibirnya yang tampak ragu-ragu.

Setelah merasa cukup, Youngjae langsung melepas tautan bibir mereka."puas?"

Daehyun menggeleng, lalu mendorong Youngjae hingga menabrak pintu dibelakangnya. Dan mencium bibirnya dengan sangat ganas. Disela-sela ciuman mereka Daehyun mengunci pintu yang ada dibelakang adiknya itu. Lalu menarik pinggang Youngjae agar lebih merapat dengan badannya hingga tak ada celah diantara mereka.

Daehyun melesak kan lidahnya saat Youngjae membuka mulutnya dan menjelajahi goa hangat itu tanpa tertinggalkan seinci pun. Youngjae menarik-narik rambut belakang Daehyun karena kenikmatan yang disalurkan oleh hyungnya itu melalui ciuman panas nan bergairah mereka.

"Nghh~" Youngjae melenguh saat hyungnya itu mengangkat satu kakinya dan mengaitkannya disatu kakinya juga. Dan membelai paha adiknya itu yang terbalut oleh celana sekolahnya. Ingin rasanya ia melepaskan celana tersebut saat ini juga.

Tok Tok Tok

Mereka pun menghentikan ciuman panas mereka dan membuka kedua kelopak mata mereka tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Daehyunie? Youngie?" panggil suara wanita diluar kamar mereka.

Daehyun pun menghisap bibir Youngjae dengan cukup keras dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Eomma...?"

"Pergilah mandi, aku akan menghampiri eomma." bisik Daehyun ditelinga Youngjae dan mencium cuping telinganya. Youngjae menuruti perkataan Daehyun dan pergi menuju kamar mandi, setelah sebelumnya mereka saling bertatapan dan mengatakan dengan tatapan itu bahwa; _semua akan baik-baik saja..._

Daehyun menyimpan tas nya diatas meja belajarnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk eommanya.

"Nde eomma?" tanya Daehyun langsung saat sudah membuka pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum.

"Eomma kira kalian belum pulang."

"Kami sudah pulang. Youngjae sedang mandi sekarang."

"Oh, baiklah eomma akan menyiapkan makan malam~" lalu wanita ini pun meninggalkan kamar kedua putranya ini.

Fiuh. Daehyun bisa bernapas dengan lega saat menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu kamarnya, dan menyusul adiknya menuju kamar mandi.

Seperti biasa keluarga kecil ini makan malam dengan hikmatnya. Tapi Mrs. Jung setelah selesai makan ia langsung pergi tidur, karena besok ia harus bekerja lebih awal.

Kesempatan ini pun digunakan oleh Daehyun untuk menanyai adiknya itu. Mereka berada dikamar mereka saat ini, tepat nya diranjang milik Daehyun."jadi, siapa Jaebum itu?"

"Teman ku." jawab Youngjae sambil memainkan jemari Daehyun yang berada didepan wajahnya, karena posisi mereka sekarang adalah dengan Daehyun memeluk Youngjae dari belakang.

"Teman?," Youngjae mengangguk."tapi aku baru melihatnya barusan bersamamu." tanya Daehyun curiga.

"Kami jadi dekat, setelah menjadi teman sebangku, seminggu yang lalu." jelas Youngjae."kenapa hyung tiba-tiba menanyakan Jaebum?" pemuda manis ini melirik hyungnya dari sudut matanya.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." jawab Daehyun dingin.

"Hahaha, hyung ini ada-ada saja. Kalau pun memang dia menyukai ku," Youngjae membalikan posisinya jadi berhadapan dengan hyungnya ini yang sudah memikat hati nya tanpa permisi, lalu membelai rahang Daehyun dengan punggung tangannya, dan menatap nya lekat-lekat."aku akan tetap menyukai mu hyung." Youngjae tersenyum manis. Begitu juga dengan Daehyun, ia langsung mencium bibir adiknya ini secara bertubi-tubi.

"Saranghae Jung Youngjae!"

Deg.

Daehyun langsung memeluk Youngjae dengan erat."nado.. Hyung..." tak terasa air hangat itu keluar dari sudut mata Youngjae, dan ia jadi lebih erat memeluk hyungnya ini. Rasa nya sesuatu bergejolak didalam perutnya. _Eomma..._

.

.

.

.

Ini hari minggu. Tapi tiba-tiba Mrs. Jung bilang ia ada urusan, biasanya ia libur juga saat hari minggu. Tapi beliau bilang ia ada urusan penting disuatu tempat.

Jadi tinggal lah mereka berdua dirumah. Youngjae memang selalu merasa canggung sekarang, saat ditinggal berdua dengan hyungnya. Segala sesuatu nya jadi berbeda saat setelah mereka mengutarakan perasaan nya masing-masing. Biasa mereka akan selalu bertengkar dengan hal sekecil apa pun. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Mereka saat ini sedang menonton televisi setelah sarapan. Dengan posisi Daehyun sedang tiduran dipangkuan Youngjae. Daehyun tak henti-henti menatap Youngjae dari posisinya. Adiknya ini sangat cantik. Berbeda sekali dengannya. Kenapa mereka bisa menjadi seorang kakak dan adik? Padahal mereka tidak mirip sama sekali.

"Berhenti menatapku hyung." kata Youngjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada acara yang sedang ditontonnya ditelevisi. Biasanya Daehyun akan merebut remote tv yang berada ditangan Youngjae. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, ia lebih suka mengalah sekarang. Apakah setelah berpacaran pemuda tampan ini menjadi lebih dewasa terhadap adiknya? Atau hanya ingin menjadi sok keren saja dihadapan kekasihnya ini. Biasa nya pemuda berkulit tan ini selalu kekanak-kanakan

"Habis tidak ada yang bisa ku tatap selain dirimu." mulai lah gombalan maut seorang Jung Daehyun.

Pipi chubby Youngjae jadi memanas. Dan jantung nya berdebar-debar tak karuan, hanya dengan mendengar kalimat itu.

"Ah kyeowo~" Daehyun pun duduk menghadap Youngjae sambil tersenyum gemas dan menatap pemuda manis itu. Sedangkan Youngjae sendiri, ia masih menghadap televisi.

"Mwo?" tanya Youngjae melirik dari sudut matanya, karena sedari tadi hyung nya itu terus menatapnya dalam diam sambil terus tersenyum. Seperti orang idiot.

Daehyun menggeleng."tidak ada."

Hening lagi. Tapi setelah beberapa saat Daehyun mulai berbicara lagi."setelah dipikir-pikir, selama seminggu ini kita belum pernah kencan. Apa kau ingin kencan denganku Jae?"

Youngjae pun langsung menatap hyungnya dengan terkejut."nde?"

"Ayo kita pergi kencan ke suatu tempat." Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan penuh harap.

"Tapi hyung... Bagaimana jika kita bertemu seseorang yang mengenal kita?" Youngjae balas menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan sarat akan ke khawatitan.

"Tenang saja Jae, dunia ini begitu luas."

 _Saking luasnya kenapa kita bisa saling menyukai hyung? Padahal dunia ini sangat luas._

"Kurasa tidak begitu hyung."

"Ayo lah Jae~, kau ini selalu mengkhawatir kan banyak hal saja." Youngjae terlihat berpikir-pikir."lihat cuaca sedang cerah, sangat cocok untuk pergi berkencan."

"Baiklah." kata Youngjae akhirnya.

.

Akhirnya. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di Lotte World. Dengan Daehyun terus menggandeng tangan adiknya itu, selama mengantri untuk membeli dua lembar tiket.

Tempat ini dipenuhi oleh banyak pengunjung. Dari mulai kakek-kakek, nenek-nenek, orang tua beserta anaknya, anak remaja yang sedang berkencan. Menikmati hari cerah ini ditemani oleh keluarga dan kekasih tercinta memang bagus.

"Yeyy~ aku ingin main itu hyung." tunjuk Youngjae pada sebuah perahu besar yang digantung. Viking namanya. Melihat Youngjae seperti itu, ia seperti anak kecil menurut Daehyun.

Dulu mereka memang sering pergi ke taman bermain. Ya tentu saja Mrs. Jung, Youngjae dan juga dirinya saat berumur 6 tahun. Berarti saat itu Youngjae masih berumur 5 tahun. Betapa menggemaskannya seperti sekarang. Appa mereka memang sudah meninggal sejak lama. Karena sebuah kecelakaan. Entah kecelakaan apa? Eomma mereka tak pernah memberitahunya sampai sekarang pun.

Setelah menjelajahi setiap permainan satu persatu sampai sore hari, tapi entah kenapa mereka tak merasa lelah sama sekali. Ditangan Youngjae ia sudah memeluk sebuah boneka berukuran sedang berbentuk kelinci berwarna putih dan juga ada sebuah lingkaran hitam disalah satu mata kelinci tersebut. Ia mendapatkannya dari Daehyun tadi siang saat bermain tembak bebek. Ia merasa bahagia sekali, karena hyungnya itu mendapatkannya dalam satu tembakan.

Kata nya hyungnya itu terus memikirkan Youngjae saat menembak bebek itu. Romantis sekali~

Dan terakhir. Mereka akan menaiki bianglala saat hari sudah menjelang senja, dengan semburat awan berwarna oren yang terlihat sangat indah menghiasi langit sore hari ini.

Sekarang giliran mereka menaiki salah satu gondola yang akan membawa mereka ke atas sana. Ke puncak bianglala.

Beruntungnya mereka karena gondola mereka tepat berhenti diatas sana.

Daehyun terus memandangi wajah adiknya ini yang terlihat berseri-seri memandangi kota Seoul yang terlihat sangat indah diatas sana.

"Jae..."

"Hm-"

Sedetik kemudian Daehyun menghubungkan bibir mereka. Awalnya Youngjae terkejut. Tapi ia mulai menutup matanya saat hyung nya itu menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Detik berikutnya ciuman Daehyun makin menuntut dan Youngjae meremas erat lengan boneka yang ada dipangkuannya.

Daehyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat gondola yang ditaiki mereka bergerak kembali. Mereka hanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

Didalam bis menuju rumah mereka. Youngjae sepertinya terlihat sangat lelah, ia pun tertidur dipundak Daehyun sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya. Dan Daehyun tak pernah melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Setelah sampai pun Youngjae tidak bangun-bangun. Akhirnya Daehyun menggendongnya dipunggungnya, beserta boneka kelinci tersebut. Untung jarak rumah mereka dengan halte bis tidak terlalu jauh.

Sesampainya dirumah, Daehyun langsung disambut oleh sang eomma tercinta.

"Eh, kenapa Youngie kau gendong?" tanya sang eomma sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk, tidak Mrs. Jung, melepaskan sepatu yang dipakai oleh Youngjae terlebih dahulu.

"Youngjae kelelahan eomma." jawab Daehyun saat sudah menidurkan Youngjae diatas sofa.

"Wae?"

"Kami habis bermain eomma."

"Oh." Mrs. Jung pun hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Eomma baru pulang?" tanya Daehyun kemudian.

"Nde."

"Eomma habis dari mana sih?"

"Eoh itu... Eomma ada urusan dikantor. Sebaiknya kau bawa Youngie ke kamar."

Daehyun pun menuruti nya dan menggendong kembali adiknya itu ala brydal style.

Setelah melihat Daehyun menaiki tangga. Mrs. Jung bernapas dengan lega.

"Hampir saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ohh iya! Aku lupa ngucapin terima kasih minggu kemarin buat FF aku yang 'Daehyun's Hair' hehe, pokok nya makasih yah udah Read, Favorite, Follow sama Review ntuh FF Reader-nim hehe sama yang 'Way Back Home' juga^^ makasih udah Read, Favorite, Follow and Review ntuh FF, makasih banyak yah~~~*BOW***

 **Oke deh, A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **Guest : Sooya :**

Ceritanya daejae lge marahan ya , aq sangat berharap klo daejae bukan saudara kandung , supaya mereka bisa bersama ,di tunggu lanjutannya sam

 **:**

Iyahhh pertengkaran pertama :'), aku jugaaaa huweeee XD hehehe, mereka akan selalu bersamaaaa, makasih udah mau nunggu ini udah dilajut nihh n_n. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun** **:**

duhhh jaebum jadi orang ketiga nih wwkwk

dehyun jan kasar kasar sama yjae:(((((

btw aku kok jadi mikir kalo yjae itu bukan anak kandung yak wkwkwk

 **:**

Hahaha soalnya paling cocok XD kkkk

Iya yahh :((((, sekarang udah nggak kan :D

Emmmmm, gitu deh XD wkwkwkwkkkk. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Adyeon Jung** **:**

Nah lo ada jaebum..kenapa kau suka jadi orang ketiga? mending sama aku..hehe

Lanjuuuutttt

 **:**

Hahahaha iyah soalnya dia paling cocok XD, lah kamu lebih gak cocok -_- eheheheee XD

Ini udah dilanjut nih n_n. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~** **plisss jangan jadi Siders_-**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
